slayonefandomcom-20200214-history
Version History
__NOEDITSECTION__ 17/1/17 *Flag bug fixed *Most keys can be customized now *Laser Turret: rate of fire decreased to 0,8 s (from 0,7 s), slightly reduced turning speed. *Acid Grenade: damage increased to 25 (+4) to 25 (+5); energy from 35 to 30. *heal aura: heal rate per upg from 4 to 3. *laser grenade: energy from 40 to 35. *small regen buff; small lifesteal buff. *missiles can collide now. *heal aura is also from 40 to 45 energy. *Some UI polish. *New skins. *New Christmas & Winter themed maps. *Some winter themed skins will be 50% off for 1 month including Snowcoat, Snowcoat 2, Princess, Wolf 28/12/16 *Switched to new & improved server structure. *New UI polish. *New skins. *New Christmas & Winter themed maps. *Some winter themed skins will be 50% off for 1 month including Snowcoat, Snowcoat 2, Princess, Wolf. 8/12/16 *Bug fixes *Interface tweaks *New font *New interface for options (region selection moved to options menu) *New localization (Portuguese & Spanish) 6/12/16 *New ability: Shield *Heal Aura: doesnt stack anymore, energy cost inceased to 40 (from 35). *Fixed bug that made it impossible to leave from watching a replay. *Sseveral interface improvements. *Removed Auto Turret. *Added Laser Turret. *Small Regeneration buff. *Teleport energy increased to 40 (from 37). *It's possible now to jump over small obstacles. *It's possible to fly over medium size obstacles when getting hit by explosions *It's possible now to get pushed into water (which leads to death) when hit by explosions. *Added death screen - now you can invite your friends to join your game with a link. 26/11/16 *Performance tweaks *Small Regeneration buff. *Slightly increated fire rate of Rapid Rocket Launcher. *Fixed some graphic bugs. 25/11/16 *Changed active ability attribute cost from 70 to 100 and level count from 5 to 3 (changed values accordingly, so balance is the same, mostly, some small changes) *Agility nerfed. *Sniper Rifle damage decreased to 35 (from 70) *Grenade Launcher AoE slighly nerfed. *Removed HP upgrade from turrets and Heal Aura. *Leaving game now takes 5s. This is to prevent leaving right before you get killed. *Armor bars are now colored in team games. *Fixed several bugs that were caused by the new UI. *Fixed bug that made it impossible to chat ingame. 24/11/16 *New homescreen look! *New premium skins 17/11/16 *Wall lifetime in FFA modes reduced from 5min to 3min. *Poison Gas Grenade renamed to Acid Grenade, energy cost increased to 35 (from 30) *Added Radius upgrades. *Fixed some bugs *Fixed small font sizes. 15/11/16 *Added Poison Gas Grenade. *Removed Smoke Grenade. *Buffed Laser Grenade. *Nerfed Invisibility. *Scan energy cost reduced. *Added ignore player function. *Added option to hide ingame chat. 8/11/16 *Leaving game will have your character stay ingame for 4s (so people cannot insta leave during battles to avoid losing elo). *Small Agility nerf. *Walls now have 5min lifetime in non-team modes. *Removed Flash Grenade. *Added Laser Grenade. *Heal Aura required Energy reduced to 35 (from 40). *Invisibility Energy channeling rate very slightly increased. *Small Regeneration buff. *Small Intelligence buff. *Elo now shows in Player Profile. *Death messages now show what weapon was used to kill the player. *Kills from turrets only gives/takes only 50% elo. *Turret lifetime reduced to 2min (from 3min) *Several smaller fixes and improvements. 31/10/16 *Added new halloween graphics. *Added Grim Reaper skin. *Event: Halloween themed skins are 50% off until 7/11/16. *Added global Elo ranking system for Deathmatch - available from level 3. *Added in-game scoring system for Deathmatch. *Increased ability points from 1000 to 1200. *Results show after you leave game. *Walls and Turrets can't be built on pick-up points. *Walls HP decreased. *Bug fixes *Rapid Launchers buffed. 21/10/16 *Added a bunch of new map tiles and decorations *Fixed bug that caused you can't shoot. *Rapid Launchers AoE increased. *Added max control range for Remote Controlled Launcher's missles. 13/10/16 *2 new weapons: Rapid Rocket Launcher and Rapid Grenade Launcher. *New graphics for Pickups. *Picked up weapons are pre-loaded. *Removed ability to select a weapon via hotkey if that weapon has not been picked up. *Grenades now fall into water. *Zombies gain souls and get stronger. *Sniper Rifle damage decreased. *Decreased Remote Controlled Launcher's rocket AoE. *Increased Shotgun ammunition ammount. *Flamethrower and Rocket Launcher sound volume fixed. *Fixed bug that displayed explosions on walls when getting hit by rocket. 30/09/16 *Added game types & max player info in game list. *Default game mode reverted back to Deathmatch. *Game mode change button moved below Play button. *Armor bar now covers the HP bar like before. *All turrets have only 33% lifetime in Zombie matches. *Turrets' range upgrade removed. *Reduced Zombie spawn rate. *Bug fixes for Deathmatch. *Merged US East and US West to one North America. Category:Basics